


Change my life

by MarieKunCat



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieKunCat/pseuds/MarieKunCat
Summary: Gregory Edevane se había mudado a South Park a sus 7 años de edad junto a su padre, un exitoso empresario que iba en ascenso, se convirtió en poco tiempo el centro de atención por destacar tanto en estudios como en su personalidad carismática. Gary Harrison había llegado 3 años después a sus 9 años, en un principio nadie le prestaba atención por ser un chico ejemplar pero con el tiempo destaco captando la atención de los demás chicos/chicas de la escuela. Por un proyecto en parejas, ambos chicos le emparejan para hacer este, puede que el proyecto los haya unido, pero fueron ellos quienes terminaron por su cuenta profundizando su amistad.
Relationships: Gary Harrison/Gregory of Yardele, Gregory of Yardele/Gary Harrison





	Change my life

**Author's Note:**

> Sigueme en mis paginas para saber que más hago o que futuros proyectos planeo hacer:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarieKuncCat
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/queencatsmarie/
> 
> Tumbrl: https://queencatsmarie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Facebook Pagina: https://www.facebook.com/GirlQueenCats
> 
> Facebook Cuenta: https://www.facebook.com/queencatsmarie/
> 
> Para contenido exclusivo de mis historias pueden entrar en Discord a mi servidor: https://discord.gg/bnkuAg4

12-13

Entro a la sala mientras se secaba sus manos con un pañuelo, tenía todo listo, su pequeño centro de estudio estaba en la parte derecha de su sala, en la cocina estaba los aperitivos que el mismo preparó como el esfuerzo que puso en su parte del trabajo, no dejaba que las sirvientas ni los lacayos lo ayudasen, prefería el mismo hacerlo e independizarse, de solo pensarlo movió su cabeza despejando la para seguir en lo suyo, guardo el pañuelo doblándolo y en su bolsillo, mientras sacaba sus guantes y se los colocándoselos.

Reviso la hora suspirando por tener que esperar a su visita, no deseada si se lo permitía decir, aunque no le importara, tenía educación y aun si se trataba de un invitado que no quería su presencia en su casa, decidió volver a revisar todo para cerciorarse de que no olvido nada; mesa, libros, papeles, lápices, materiales, cuaderno, botanas, bebida, todo estaba en orden, nunca se perdonaría si algo está fuera de lugar, aun así, tuvo la certeza de ver el jarrón de flores vacío en una de las mesas de la sala.

Vio la hora nuevamente y el jarrón, una visita al jardín trasero no haría daño pensaba para sí mismo, agarrando el jarrón mediano y vacío, emprendió rumbo a la parte trasera de la vivienda, abriendo la puerta corrediza y saliendo a este, se quedó parado en la entrada del jardín admirándolo.

—Permiso madre.

Avanzo luego de decir aquello cortés mente para entrar al jardín. Mientras un niño se acercaba a la puerta principal, se arregló el cabello y su vestimenta desasiendo las arrugas, vio la hora en su reloj y suspiro, toco el timbre mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa esperando ser atendido, pasados ya 5 minutos, no quería ser imprudente, pero al no recibir respuesta del otro lado volvió a tocar el timbre, comenzó a pensar que tal vez no estaba en casa, hasta que fue atendido por una mujer castaña viéndole inquisitiva y minuciosamente.

—Que se le ofrece?

—Soy Gary Harrison señorita, compañero de clase de Gregory, vengo a realizar un proyecto junto a él– respondió inocente y dulcemente a la mujer mientras acomodaba su bolso en su hombro.

La mujer lo vio de pies a cabeza, para luego indicarle que entrara de forma desinteresada hacia el niño, era la primera vez que el joven amo invitaba a alguien además de su amigo francés, aunque este era más educado que el anterior mencionado, lo guío hasta la sala dejándolo ahí.

—Vendrá pronto a atenderte.

—Muchas gracias por su asistencia señorita– agradeció sonriendo le a la mujer que frunció un poco el ceño aflojando su seriedad y retirarse de ahí sin más.

El pequeño rubio sonriente y de religión mormona, se encontraba parado en la sala, esperando, se movió un poco luego de unos minutos, vio con curiosidad la gran manta que cubría a su parecer un gran espejo o un cuadro encima de la chimenea, vio al rededor, no había nadie, ni un alma, de cierta forma estaba algo inquieto, se colocó en frente y al centro de la alfombra cerca de la chimenea, sentándose en el suelo ya que no sabía muy bien que hacer, así comenzando a sacar sus cuadernos y libros y colocarlos en orden para leer y escribir un poco mientras esperaba al anfitrión de la casa, avanzando en el trabajo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Aquella gruesa voz le hizo saltar algo sorprendido y asustado, como si de un depredador se tratase, no había escuchado a alguien llegar, volteo a verle algo nervioso, encontrándose con un gran hombre bien vestido, muy seguramente a punto de salir de la residencia, sus ojos, eran de un azul extrañamente derivando a turquesa, pero viéndolo tan ferozmente que hasta podía atravesar lo, daba miedo, por mucho más el aura que hasta la propia presencia. Intento sonreír, para aligerar el ambiente tenso hacia el imponente hombre frente a él.

—M-mi nombre es Gary Harrison señor, vengo a hacer un proyecto de estudio con Gregory– respondió lo más coherente mente que pudo sin resaltar su nerviosismo

El hombre frunció el ceño hacia él, mirándolo fríamente, ¿inspeccionando la sala—Donde esta Gregory?

—Y-yo fui atenido por una mujer, no sé dónde se puede encontrar señor.

"Pero yo sí" pensó el hombre dejando el pasillo y dirigiéndose al sentido contrario de donde iba para dejar solo al niño quien suspiro sin darse cuenta que contenía la respiración, no fue hasta que escucho una puerta, silencio, y seguido de un sonido, que no sabía muy bien que pudo haberlo provocado, proveniente de la parte de atrás, cerca del pasillo, no sabía de que trataba, pero el miedo estaba presente y el silencio era gobernante, minutos pasaron, su nervioso cuerpo se encorvo y encogió intentando concentrarse en su tarea evitando el miedo irracional en sus venas. Los pasos se acercaban retumbando en los odios del infante en cómo se acercaban, y parar al escuchar estos muy cerca de él.

—Ya se desocupo, vendrá enseguida– apenas pronuncio las primeras palabras el rubio volteo a verle.

El menor sonrío asintiendo pronunciando un "si" lo mejor que pudo, viendo como el hombre se esfumaba de su vista y solo escuchar sus pesadas pisadas, hasta escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, nuevamente suspiro, de alguna forma se sentía aliviado, no fue hasta que se escucharon nuevos pasos acercándose, pero no eran pesados, mostrándose ante el a su anfitrión que estaba esperando, quien sostenía en manos un jarrón con flores dentro, mientras mantenía una cara seria como neutral hacia el chico sentado en la alfombra, quien abrió los ojos al verle, le sorprendió verlo con mejillas rojas al chico en su alfombra, muy probablemente era por el frío o porque eran así de naturales, pero aún más la expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Estas bien?

—¿Eh? – la pregunta le dejo desconcertado, no fue hasta que se levantó y se le acerco, se le prendieron las alarmas por el repentino acercamiento, iba a hacer una acción defensiva, pero tenía el florero en manos y no buscaba romperle por nada del mundo, ya era demasiado tarde incluso si dio unos pasos atrás, el chico estaba en frente suyo, pero, sin tocarlo.

—Te duele? – que mierda de pregunta, ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería, además de que las manos alzadas del contrario en un retenimiento consciente de no extenderlas hacia él lo tenían en alerta– Hablo de... que te lastimaste la mejilla– ¿Se había lastimado la mejilla?

Vio por inercia a un lado su mejilla, pero su vista rápidamente paso a la mano muy cerca de su rostro apuntando a su otra mejilla.

—Perdona mi imprudencia de señalarte, pero ¿no te duele?

—... No– fue todo lo que respondió, secamente- no es nada– frunció su ceño hacia él, quien bajo sus manos nerviosos, volteo a ver al suelo mostró una mueca– ¿Porque no solo te sentaste en el sofá de la sala a esperarme? no tenías que sentarte en suelo– "supongo que, en parte, por eso no se molestó papa " pensó para sí mismo después de regañarle al rubio en frente de él.

—Eh, es que, estoy acostumbrado a sentarme a veces en el suelo, ya que me parece, un poco más creativo– respondió mientras sonreía sin decoro, lo cual le parecía molesto, al contrario, será un largo proyecto.

—Seamos gente decente y sentémonos en el sofá para comenzar nuestro proyecto– comento suavemente con su acento marcado y en parte como una pizca de arrogancia hacia el chico que no se inmuto puesto que no le afectaba para nada.

Recogió con cuidado sus cuadernos para dirigirse a la mesa junto a su compañero, sentándose por cortesía a unos centímetros del contrario para no irrumpir en su espacio personal, comenzando a leer, repasar y anotar, en un gran silencio en convivencia. 

Pasado un rato, se escuchó la campanilla del reloj apuntando a las 5 en punto, llamándole la atención el cómo después varias horas Gregory, por fin, había cerrado el cuaderno y los libros, claro no sin antes marcarlos para no perder la página, se exalto un poco de cómo le dirigió la mirada furtivamente, y dirigir a los libros que tenía abiertos, ¿era de mala educación? intentando comprender pero sin darle muchas vueltas, cerro el libro más por precaución a no ofender al contrario, marcándolo antes de dejarlo en la mesa, no pudo emitir palabra de su boca ya que se levantó del sofá para retirarse de la sala, dejando a un chico con las palabras en la boca y esperando expectante.

Movió sus piernas en señal de inquietud mientras esperaba, solo faltaba media hora para irse a su casa aún faltaba terminar el trabajo, no fue hasta que se escuchó el sonido de cubiertos y platos sonando, volteo a ver a la entrada como el rubio mayor regresaba a la sala cargando una bandeja, a su parecer algo pesada, sin poder evitarlo se levantó para ayudarle, pero la mirada fría y demandante del contrario volvió a que se sentara rápidamente, más rápido de lo que se levantó. Quería comentar algo, aun teniendo en frente de él ya la bandeja, vio al rubio mayor apilar y apartar los libros a un lado para comenzar a acomodar todo lo de la bandeja en la mesa.

—Te ayudo?

—No- tan firme como frío, fue todo lo que respondió a la mano de ayuda del contrario, que aun así le ofreció una sonrisa de apoyo no deseada por el otro.

Suspiro.

—Si tanto quieres ayudar– de solo alzar su mirada y apenas mencionar aquellas palabras era como ver brillos saliendo del rubio menor, no sabría si mejor no o darle algo en que pueda ayudar– ... solo sirve el té, con cuidado.

No sabría si decirlo, pero parecía un perro pequeño animado de poder ayudar.

Dejo la bandeja a un lado donde los libros y sentarse un poco mas cerca de la mesa, vio como el chico comenzaba a servir en las tazas, no quiso especular, aunque no estaba sirviendo el té como era, prefirió quedarse callado reposando su rostro en su mano, no fue hasta que fue posado en frente suyo su taza, junto con una sonrisa, ya se comenzó a preguntar si el chico no se cansaba de sonreír o era un tipo de poder oscuro que poseía, sea lo que sea, era raro. Forzó una sonrisa para agarrar su taza, alzó una ceja analizando la y ver cómo el otro se sentaba, no muy considerablemente lejos de él, viéndole determinada y directamente.

—No te preocupes, no es procesado, es de hiervas plantadas en el jardín, puedes tomar– Le aseguro sabiendo que la religión que sigue no le permite tomar tés procesados, puros o café.

—¿En serio? – sonrío contento de saber aquello viéndole, el otro le asintió conteniendo sus ganas de decir alguna blasfemia.

Vio la taza en frente suyo que se había servido antes con duda y ahora la tomaba en sus manos con cuidado con confianza y alivio. No se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo analizado muy directamente, el rubio no le había despegado la mirada de encima, ignorando aquel echo, se sentía feliz, ver tanta variedad de meriendas y tomar té junto a su compañero, echo por el mismo, aun sonriendo tomo un sorbo solo para abrir los ojos sorprendido y ver la taza sonriendo amplia mente.

—Esta rico– comento maravillado volteando a ver a su compañero con asombro, mostrando un particular brillo en sus ojos.

La mirada del mayor había cambiado, suavizándose y con sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, nadie, a parte de su madre, había elogiado su té, muy considerablemente, estaba sorprendido, atónito sin creerle, ¿esa sonrisa transmitía sinceridad?

El observado le vio un poco, al momento comenzó a ponerse algo tenso ¿Dijo algo malo? Quería disculparse cuanto antes si su elogio le había ofendido de alguna forma o había insultado a su compañero, no paraba de mirarle y eso le mantenía inquieto sin poder saber la reacción contraria, temía tanto cagarla que aparto discretamente su mirada para seguir tomando de su té.

Reacciono, apartando su mirada como si no hubiera pasado nada tomando de su té, sin embargo, ¿Por qué se sentía tan familiar y, a la vez tan mal?, vio de reojo al contrario quien movía su mano nerviosamente. Su orgullo seguía intacto, pero si no le decía algo probablemente tendría que soportar a un cachorro lloriqueando, y no soportaba los chillidos de un niño pequeño.

—Gracias– los ojos esmeralda volteo a verle confundido– por el halago– menciono en entendimiento del otro irritado.

El chico asintió felizmente, que fastidio le provocaba al otro rubio, mientras volvía a un estado errático de felicidad radiante, mientras al contrario le llegaba esa actitud como si el sol le molestara en los ojos. Procediendo a tomar uno de los aperitivos en la mesa, esta vez el encargado de ello vio disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, como degustaba su comida, casi se atragantaba con su propio té al ver como el menor solo resaltaba profundo asombro y emoción, comiendo gustosamente, su impresión era mucha si era verdad, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le gustaba su comida? o más bien, ni si quiera lo recordaba, probablemente nunca había sucedido, y la reacción del otro rubio no la entendía.

Irritado movió su cabeza gruñendo para sí mismo, refunfuñando por su imprudencia y pensamientos, tomo de su té efusivo sin percatarse que un curioso y confundido Gary le veía, pero decidió dejarle en su rabieta, más para no molestar aún más al contrario, para continuar concentrándose en su taza y los deliciosos bocadillos que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas de tierras antiguas, mágicas y lejanas, y sabían mejor de como las veía en historias que le contaba a su hermana menor, le encantaba. Pasado unos 10 minutos, y un descanso en silencio de 3 minutos, volvieron a trabajar antes de que se hiciera la hora de partida del rubio menor. Minutos, segundos pasaron, y antes de dar las 30, el menor se dispuso a proceder a recoger, llamando la atención del anfitrión, vio la hora, comenzando y cerrar los libros marcándolos antes de levantarse y arreglar las arrugas de su ropa para acompañar a su "invitado" a la entrada y despedirse hasta su próximo encuentro, a este paso, necesitaba terminar el proyecto en parejas.

—¡Me divertí mucho hoy junto a ti Gregory! – _"¿Como?, si apenas y nos hablamos niño"_ pensó el aludido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al de ojos esmeralda con su particularidad de sonrisa y alegría, desbordaba.

—Si, claro– fue todo lo que pudo comentar, serio ante sus expresiones.

—Espero ya sea miércoles para volver a visitarte, mi casa sería bueno, pero como habías comentado que era mejor si era en la tuya, no me molesta en lo absoluto visitar a mi compañero de clase y más si es en este proyecto– Cada palabra llena de alegría y emoción de alguna forma le aturdía por completo, o debe ser por el hecho de que su casa, literalmente era un lugar silencioso y sin una pizca de alegría.

O solamente era por que el chico era demasiado ruidoso y no sabía cuándo parar de sonreír. guio al invitado a la entrada de su residencia escoltándolo a su salida.

—Gracias por recibirme en tu morada Gregory, espero poder conversar más contigo a la próxima– le vio sonriendo le muy cordialmente, por su contra parte, este solo daba una sonrisa algo desinteresada y cansada por apenas interactuar con el chico.

Volteo a ver a otro lado por la persistente sonrisa y mirada del contrario, era demasiado brillo para sus ojos, un santo en realidad. Sintió una brisa volteando en alerta a la acción contraria, estaba a punto de atacarle, pensando en el peligro, hasta que todo eso fue detenido, por los brazos alrededor de él, muy confundido de aquella acción, ¿Estaba intentando clavarle un cuchillo, ahorcarlo, asfixiarlo?

Toda duda se vino abajo al sentir las palmas de las manos del contrario en su espalda, dándole palmadas reconfortantes, suaves, **"¿Que..."** , su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero el otro estaba relajado, pero su inquietud no se iba, se sentía ¿desesperado?, no, era diferente, pero estaba alerta, el chico se separó de él, quien lo miraba sorprendido por su acción, el otro estaba confundido por su reacción, no comprendía.

—Por favor, para la próxima si te llegas a lastimar, ¿permite me curarte sí? – el rubio comenzó a avanzar en su camino para alza su mano despidiéndose– nos vemos Gregory.

Estaba atónito, ¿Era algún tipo de trampa letal jugando con sus emociones? —E-es... ¡Espera! – su movimiento fue repentino, agarrando el brazo del menor haciendo que dejara de avanzar, para ser francos, no sabía que más decir, pero debía ser directo, aun mas cuando tenía al chico en frente totalmente atónito y desconcertado–... que... fue eso?

La pregunta fue extremadamente extraña para el ojos esmeralda, pero viendo a los ojos al rubio frente a él, lleno confusión por su acción, no dudo en responder—Un abrazo, ¿nunca has recibido uno?–la pregunta inocente, y por parte oculta sorprendida y preocupada por la falta de afecto, dejo en desconcierto a Gregory, no sabía que responder– te daré todos los abrazos que pueda, si necesitas uno, no dudes en abrazarme, yo estoy más que contento con ello– esta vez, no se colocó a la defensiva pero seguía tenso al recibir otro abrazo de despedida.

Así, el chico disculpándose y retirándose a la final de la vivienda por no llegar tarde a su casa, dejando a un Gregory conmocionado, viendo la figura hasta ya no verla más, quedándose solo nuevamente, en medio del camino de concreto a las escaleras a su puerta, de una vacía y deprimente mansión que llamaba "casa" por la incomodidad de verla como una mansión, viendo a la nada.

—...

 **"** _¿Cuánto tiempo fue... de la ultima vez que me abrazaron?_ **"**

* * *

Nota:

Esta historia es de mi hermosa ship crack, y la amo herman@s, es algo inevitable, no se que decir esta es la primera fanfic que publico aquí y solo por que he emigrado de Wattpad que anda eliminando Fanfic, y ahora, pues aquí esta.

La pareja la forme fue gracias a mi grupo de rol, de echo, esta fanfic esta ambientada justamente en la trama del rol, claro, que nos vamos es mas a centrar en la pareja y de sus comienzos como desarrollo, he modificado un poco más lo de la trama del rol por unas incógnitas o algunos errores para que esta trama vaya bien y el fanfic no acabe con la ship XD.

abra más ships cracks pero será más adelante de la historia.

Publicare más proyectos aquí pronto, después de todo no tendrán que esperar mucho capítulos ya que están escritos, solo los modifico un poco.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigan me en Wattpad para contenido Original mío y puedan apoyarme: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MarieKunCat


End file.
